The Power He Knows Not
by plinplan
Summary: Draco Malfoy ditugaskan untuk membawa Ginny Weasley ke hadapan Sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika cinta tumbuh diantara dua musuh? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Voldemort menginginkan Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a D/G fanfiction. Harry Potter is not mine. If you read this, it's an obligation for you to review! no, i am just kidding. But i really want to know what what you think about this story.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Mission Given  
><strong>

Ginny bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, tersenyum. Tapi, senyumnya menghilang ketika ia mendapati tempat tidur Hermione kosong. Pasti Hermione tengah melakukan diskusi rahasia Sang Trio yang terkenal itu. Ginny langsung mengambil Telinga Terjulur dari mejanya dan mengendap-endap keluar kamar.

Sejak kemarin, ia begitu riang. Dan sejak kemarin pula, ia mengetahui kedatangan seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam berantakan dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang ditutupi oleh sebuah kacamata berbingkai bundar. Pahlawannya, Harry Potter.

Biasanya, dari jarak tiga meter dari kamarnya, dengkuran Ron sudah jelas terdengar. Tapi, Ginny berada pada jarak satu setengah meter. Dan Ron tidak mendengkur!

Sudah pasti mereka tengah melakukan diskusi rahasia Trio mereka yang terkenal. Dengan cepat Ginny memasang Telinga Terjulurnya didepan pintu Ron dan membungkuk, mendengarkan.

"... dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya. Tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan salah satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan. Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukan Pangeran Kegelapan akan dilahirkan. Bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh," Ginny mengenali suara Harry melalui Telinga terjulur. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Jadi, itu, er, ramalannya?" kali ini Ron bertanya,"Tapi, apa maksudnya?"

"Astaga, Ron! Apa kau benar-benar bodoh?" Hermione berseru. Ginny mengira Hermione akan terus-menerus berteriak pada Ron. Tapi, sebaliknya, setelah komentar singkat itu. Hermione langsung terdiam.

"Maksudnya, Ron" Harry memulai perlahan,"aku harus membunuh Voldemort atau ia yang akan membunuhku. Dan tentu saja, ia pasti akan membunuhku," lanjut Harry suram.

Walaupun mendengar nama Voldemort membuat bulu kuduk Ginny merinding. Tapi, yang membuatnya ngeri adalah kata-kata Harry tadi. Apa maksud Harry sebenarnya? Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan?

"Oh, Harry. Ia tak akan membunuh. Tidak selama kita semua masih ada disini," Hermione menyemangati.

"Trims, Hermione. Tidak hanya itu, belakangan aku dapat mendapati mimpi ini. Berkali-kali. Bukan, hampir setiap malam," ujar Harry.

"Mimpi?" tanya Ron,"maksudmu semacam penglihatan seperti tahun lalu,"

"Yeah...mungkin," jawab Harry ragu-ragu.

"Penglihatan? Harry, kukira kau sudah membentengi pikiranmu. Apa kau bahkan mencobanya, Harry?" tanya Hermione curiga.

"Mmm...tidak, sepenuhnya,"

"Tapi, Harry. Profesor Dombledore menyuruhmu menutup koneksinya. Kau harusnya melakukan itu,"

"Hermione, tahun lalu koneksi ini berguna, kan? Jika aku tidak mendapatkan penglihatan itu tahun lalu, Mr. Weasley mungkin sudah tewas," Harry mencoba membela diri.

"Dia benar, Hermione. Mungkin, Dad tidak bisa selamat kalau Harry tidak mendapat penglihatan itu," Ron mendukung.

"Tapi, Voldemort berhasil memanipulasi pikiranmu-" Hermione tercekat. Untuk sesaat tak ada suara apapun setelah kata-kata Hermione yang mengarah ke kematian Sirius. Ginny sendiri menelan ludah. Kematian Sirius sangat berat bagi mereka semua.

"Aku tahu," Harry memecah keheningan, berbisik sangat pelan, bahkan Ginny tak yakin apa Ron dan Hermione mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. aku hanya-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Sungguh," Harry menginterupsi,"Tapi, dengar, ini penting. Profesor Dombledore bilang terlalu menyakitkan bagi Voldemort untuk memasuki pikiranku, apalagi memanipulasinya. Lebih berat baginya daripada bagiku entah kenapa. Profesor Dombledore sendiri ragu-ragu jika Voldemort akan mencoba kembali mengendalikan pikiranku. Jadi, aku cukup yakin, jika ini adalah sebuah penglihatan,"

"Aku yakin padamu, Harry," ujar Hermione,"Jadi...mimpi apa itu?"

"Oh, ya, Voldemort mengincar sesuatu. Seseorang. Ia menginginkan seseorang. Tapi, koneksiku selalu terputus sebelum aku tahu siapa orang itu. dia yakin bahwa, seseorang ini, siapapun dia, adalah kekuatanku yang tidak diketahuinya," Harry menjawab, suaranya dipelankan hingga Ginny harus berkonsentrasi untuk mengangkap setiap kata.

"Ron! Harry! Kalian sudah bangun?" teriakan ibunya hampir membuat jantung Ginny meloncat.

"Ya, Mum. Kami segera keluar!" seru Ron.

Ginny segera mencabut Telinga Terjulur dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah kamarnya sendiri. Dengan pengetahuan yang baru saja diketahuinya.

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy Manor. Tengah Malam.<em>

Draco membaca artikel tentang ayahnya di Daily Prophet. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya hari itu. tapi, ia selalu mendapatkan dorongan untuk membacanya lagi. lagi dan lagi. rahangnya mengeras setiap kali ia membaca satu kata demi satu kata. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilemparkan hatinya menyerbu.

Apakah hidup seperti yang ia inginkan? Apakah ini hal yang benar untuk dilakukan? Apakah ini takdirnya? Apakah menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut adalah keinginannya? Apakah Pangeran Kegelapan-

Uurgh! Draco melempar korannya ke tempat sampah. Mengubur wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangan. Kenapa ia ragu-ragu? Tentu saja ini adalah keinginannya. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara jika ia ingin ayahnya keluar dari Azkaban. Pangeran Kegelapan harus menang.

"Draco?" terdengar ketukan di luar pintunya, membuat Draco terkesiap,"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Draco kembali tenang setelah yakin suara itu berasal dari ibunya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak, Ibu," jawab Draco sambil membuka pintu,"Ada apa Ibu datang menemuiku malam-malam begini?"

"Draco, cepat!" ujar Ibunya, raut mukanya adalah campuran kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Raut muka yang sering ditunjukkan oleh Narsisca Malfoy akhir-akhir ini,"Pangeran Kegelapan memanggil kita,"

Draco membeku. Tubuhnya sedingin es. Ada urusan apa Pangeran Kegelapan memanggil mereka?

"Draco..." suara Ibunya mengembalikan Draco kembali ke tempatnya. Ada garis-garis kehitaman dibawah mata Ibunya sekarang, garis yang Draco yakin, juga dimilikinya.

"Aku akan ganti baju sekarang dan menemui Ibu diluar," ujar Draco buru-buru.

Ibunya mengangguk,"Cepatlah, Draco,"

Draco mengangguk dan segera menutup pintu. Ia berganti baju secepat mungkin dan memakai jubah hitam yang dibelikan ayahnya tahun lalu. Setelah puas menatap pantulannya sendiri di cermin ia berjalan keluar.

Draco berjalan menuruni tangga dan menemukan Ibunya berjalan bolak-balik didepan perapian. Disampingnya ada siluet tubuh yang tinggi semampai disinar cahaya api kemerah-merahan. Draco mengerutkan kening dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang berada disamping ibunya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam berantakan dan mata yang sama hitamnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat keji, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco menelan ludah,"Bibi Bella," ujarnya sebagai sapaan."Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan memanggil kami?"

Bibinya tersenyum, sebuah senyum keji yang membuat Draco merinding,"Bukan kami, Draco," jawab Bibinya,"Bukan. Bukan. Pangeran Kegelapan tidak memanggil kalian. Tapi, ia memanggilmu Draco."

"Memanggilku? Tapi-"

"Kau seharusnya bangga, Draco. Kau seharusnya senang. Pangeran Kegelapan akan memberimu sebuah misi dan ia akan menjadikanmu seorang Pelahap Maut,"

Draco mengambil satu langkah mundur. Menjadikannya pelahap maut? Tapi, itu bukan yang dia inginkan. Setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Bibinya. Draco yakin akan keragu-raguannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pelahap maut. Ini bukanlah dunia yang ia inginkan.

Ibunya berjalan ke arah Draco,"Draco, mungkin ini satu-satunya cara membebaskan ayahmu dari Azkaban. Tolonglah, Draco. Aku tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu. Kumohon..." bisik Ibunya di telinganya.

Jika bukan karena Ibunya, Draco yakin ia akan berlari keluar Malfoy Manor disaat itu juga. Pergi ke luar negeri jika bisa, jauh dari semua ini. Tapi, ini ibunya. Draco tidak tega melihat ibunya menderita. Apalagi jika ia pergi, hanya dia-lah yang dimiliki ibunya sekarang.

"Baiklah, Ibu," ujar Draco,"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi,"

Narsisca tersenyum kepada puteranya dan melirik kakaknya yang mengangguk kemudian menghilang. Narsisca menggenggam tangan Draco sementara Draco menutup matanya. Sensasi disedot itu kembali hadir.

Ia berdiri di sebuah ruangan sekarang. ruangan itu gelap. Ia hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa disana sebelum sebuah sinar dari tongkat bibinya muncul.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Draco pada ibunya," Dimana kita sekarang?"

"Ini markas Pangeran Kegelapan untuk sekarang ini," jawab Bibinya.

"Dimana tempat ini?" tanya Draco penasaran tapi ia langsung menyesalinya ketika Bibinya membelalakkan mata ke arahnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Draco. Ayo, cepat!" seru Bibinya kemudian memimpin, berjalan menuju tangga didepannya.

Draco bisa merasakan tangan Ibunya membelit lengannya ketika mereka sama-sama berjalan mengikuti Bibinya sampai kedepan sebuah pintu. Bibinya membuka pintu tersebut dan berjalan masuk perlahan.

Draco bisa merasakan aura di dalam ruangan itu, penuh dengan kesuraman, kesakitan dan...kematian. ruangan apa ini?

Tanpa bertanya, Draco sudah mendapatkan jawabannya ketika ia melihat siluet seorang lelaki diujung kepala meja panjang yang dikelilingi beberapa orang berjubah hitam disekelilingnya. Siluet tubuh itu tengah membelai seekor ular besar. Cahaya api perapian tidak cukup untuk memperlihat siluet itu dengan jelas, tapi Draco bisa melihat kulit pucatnya, dan tempat yang seharusnya ada hidung, hanya ada dua lubang kecil untuk bernafas. Dan ketika matanya berjalan ke atas. Mata kelabunya bertemu sepasang mata ular yang berwarna merah. Untuk sesaat Draco mengira itu adalah mata ular yang tengah berada dibelaian sang siluet. Tapi, itu bukan. Tidak mungkin. Itu...itu mata si pemilik siluet. Mata Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Tuanku," Bibinya membungkuk begitu dalam, memberi penghormatan.

Pangeran Kegelapan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, memintanya untuk segera duduk. Draco hampir mengikuti Bibinya tapi sebuah suara dingin dan kejam menghentikannya,"Draco, kemarilah" ujar Pangeran Kegelapan.

Draco tidak bergerak. Ia mengakui, ia terlalu takut untuk berjalan mendekati Pangeran Kegelapan. Ide itu membuatnya ngeri.

"Draco," Pangeran Kegelapan kembali memanggilnya.

Draco menatap Ibunya. Meminta bantuan. Tapi, Narsisca hanya menganggukkan kepala. Menyuruhnya berjalan ke arah Pangeran Kegelapan dengan matanya.

Draco menelan ludah sebelum berbalik dan berjalan, sangat perlahan, melewati jubah-jubah hitam, menuju sang Pangeran. Matanya, tertuju ke arah Si Ular besar yang sekarang hanya puluhan sentimeter jaraknya dari dirinya sendiri.

"Duduklah, Draco," Pangeran Kegelapan menunjuk kursi didekatnya dengan tongkatnya. Draco perlahan duduk. Pangeran Kegelapan tersenyum,"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau kupanggil malam ini, Draco?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak, Tuanku," jawab Draco pelan.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku harus menceritakanmu sesuatu. Tadi, aku baru saja memiliki sebuah ide hebat yang mengikutkan dirimu," Pangeran Kegelapan berhenti, seakan menunggu Draco berbicara."Kau ingin tahu apa itu?" tanyanya setelah Draco hanya terdiam.

"Y-ya, Tuanku," jawab Draco.

"Aku memberikanmu sebuah kepercayaan besar, Draco. Sebuah misi besar yang hanya kuberikan kepada Pelahap Maut paling hebat dan paling setia kepadaku. Dan aku memberikan ini padamu, Draco," Pangeran Kegelapan berbicara sambil tersenyum,"Jika kau berhasil melakukan ini, Draco. Bukan hanya kau akan kujadikan Pelahap Maut tapi aku juga akan mengeluarkan ayahmu dari Azkaban,"

Draco mendongak, untuk sesaat menatap mata Sang Pangeran sebelum kembali menunduk dalam kengerian. Tapi, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Bukan lagi karena takut, tapi karena ia punya suatu jalan untuk membebaskan ayahnya."Apakah itu, Tuanku?"

"Temukan jalan untuk memasukkan Para Pelahap Maut ke Hogwarts dan bunuh Dombledore,"

"Membunuh Profesor Dombledore?" Draco mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tanpa berpikir, kemudian mengigit bibirnya dalam penyesalan.

"Iya, Draco. Apa kau tidak mau mengambil misi ini?" tanya Pangeran Kegelapan.

Draco menatap ke arah orang-orang berjubah hitam itu, mencari-cari mata ibunya. Tapi, terlalu gelap. Ia tidak mengenali satu wajah pun. Ia harus bagaimana? Apakah ia mampu melakukan itu. Menemukan jalan untuk memasukkan Para Pelahap Maut itu satu hal. Tetapi, membunuh Profesor Dombledore itu hal yang lain. apakah ia bisa? Tak hanya itu, apakah ia tega?

Tapi, ini satu-satunya cara untuk membebaskan ayahnya. Untuk membersihkan nama keluarganya didepan mata Pangeran Kegelapan, didepan mata seluruh dunia sihir."Tidak, Tuanku," jawab Draco,"Saya akan melakukan misi ini,"

"Bagus, bagus, Draco," Pangeran Kegelapan tersenyum puas dan bersandar ke kursinya, kali ini menatap mata ularnya ketika berbicara,"Ada satu hal lagi yang aku ingin kau lakukan untukku,"

"Apakah itu, Tuanku?" tanya Draco.

"Aku ingin kau membawa Ginny Weasley kepadaku,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ini hanya flashback aja sih. Oh, dan disclaimer, tentu aja Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Please review. Maaf karena kelamaan nggak updet. Mau ujian jadi doain aja lulus dengan nilai 10 smua.**

**:-) **:-)** **:-)** **

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

11 Agustus 1981, pukul sebelas malam.

Arthur Weasley berlari menelusuri lorong St. Mungo untuk Penyakit dan Luka Sihir. Tangannya mengelus jubahnya yang kusut untuk menghilangkan ketegangan selagi kakinya membawanya pergi secepat mungkin.

Malam itu Arthur harus kembali kerja lembur. Sudah yang ke-belasan kalinya bulan itu. Padahal ia memiliki enam anak yang masih kecil dan istri yang tengah mengandung. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat kabar bahwa istrinya akan melahirkan. Tanpa mempedulikan kertas-kertas menumpuk yang belum terselesaikan diatas meja kerjanya, Arthur Weasley langsung ber-apparate ke St. Mungo. Berharap anak-anaknya yang lain akan baik-baik saja. Arthur tahu, anak sulungnya, Bill, bisa dipercaya menjaga adik-adiknya walaupun usianya belum genap sebelas tahun.

Akhirnya ia mencapai bangsal bersalin, Arthur mau tak mau sudah menghapal rutenya dengan jelas setelah enam kali menyaksikan kelahiran putera-puteranya. Tapi ia tak akan sempat menyaksikan kelahiran putri pertamanya. Sial. Putri yang sudah diharapkan kehadirannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Mr. Arthur Weasley?" panggil suara seorang wanita.

Arthur berhenti, menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari asal suara tersebut sebelum akhirnya menemukan seorang penyembuh wanita yang masih muda, mengenakan baju serba putih di lorong samping.

"Ya, apakah-"

"Penyembuh Gilbert ingin menemui anda, Mr. Weasley," penyembuh itu memotongnya. Arthur mengerutkan kening, ada yang salah, pikirnya. Selama enam kali ia berada ditempat ini, para penyembuh akan menyapa dengan senyuman dan mengucapkan selamat. Tapi, kali ini...

"Dimana-"

"Ikuti saya, Mr. Weasley," si penyembuh kembali menginterupsi dan berjalan mendahului Arthur. Arthur mengikutinya dengan patuh. Si penyembuh itu membawanya ke ruangan dengan sebuah papan didepannya bertuliskan Kepala Penyembuh Bangsal Bersalin.

Si penyembuh membuka pintunya perlahan,"Penyembuh Gilbert, Mr. Weasley sudah datang,"

"Silahkan masuk," ujar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam.

Si penyembuh muda minggir, memberikan jalan bagi Arthur untuk masuk.

"Mr. Weasley, silahkan duduk," ujar seorang perempuan setengah baya dalam pakaian serba putih didalam ruangan. Arthur mengangguk kemudian memperhatikan ketika si penyembuh muda keluar ruangan sebelum berjalan dan duduk didepan meja.

"Penyembuh Gilbert, ada apa? Kenapa anda memanggil saya kemari? Apakah Molly baik-baik saja?" tanya Arthur khawatir.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, Mr. Weasley. Dia sempat pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah dan beberapa komplikasi yang sempat dialaminya, tapi ia sekarang baik-baik saja. Tidur dengan tenang dalam bangsalnya," jawab penyembuh Gilbert perlahan.

"Lalu, kenapa-" kemudian Arthur mengerti, pasti ada yang salah. Jika bukan istrinya, berarti-"bagaimana dengan bayi kami? Apakah ia juga baik-baik saja?"

Penyembuh Gilbert menghela nafas, raut mukanya begitu tersiksa. Campuran antara kesedihan, kekecawaan, dan rasa bersalah."Itulah kenapa saya memanggil anda kemari, Mr. Weasley. Bayi anda teracuni air ketuban dan terlilit tari pusar. Kami sudah berusaha keras menyelamatkannya. Tapi..."

"Tidak!" Arthur berusah keras menahan air mata yang sudah berada diujung tenggorokan,"tolong jangan katakan jika bayiku...bayiku meninggal..."

"Kami sudah berusaha Mr. Weasley. Kami benar-benarminta maaf," ujar Penyembuh Gilbert,"bayi anda meninggal sebelum dilahirkan. Kami tak bisa berbuat banyak,"

Arthur menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram lututnya begitu erat. Marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja ia berada dirumah bersama Molly. Kalau saja ia tidak pergi dan bekerja lembur, semua ini tak akan terjadi.

"Dimana-dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Arthur,"Saya...saya boleh membawanya pulang, kan? Menguburkannya?

"Untuk sementara bayi anda masih berada di ruang bersalin. Anda boleh membawanya pulang kapanpun yang anda inginkan, Mr. Weasley,"

Arthur terisak sesaat kemudian mengusap air matanya,"Bayi ini...kami sangat menginginkan bayi ini," Arthur tersenyum pahit,"kami sudah mengharapkan untuk seorang anak perempuan. Tentu kami sangat mencintai anak-anak lelaki kami yang lain. tapi...tapi Molly selalu menginginkan anak perempuan. Ketika kami tahu bayi ini bayi perempuan, Molly, ia sangat gembira. Tapi, sekarang, ia pasti akan hancur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya..."

"Mr. Weasley, kami mengerti mengerti keadaan anda. Maka dari itu, kami memberikan...pilihan,"

Arthur mendongak,"Apa maksud anda?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Malam ini, ada seorang bayi perempuan lain yang lahir. Kedua orangtuanya menyerahkan bayi ini kepada rumah sakit untuk diadopsi,"

"Maksudnya anda menyarankan saya untuk mengadopsi bayi ini?"

"Ya, jika anda tidak ingin istri anda hancur. Anda mungkin bisa mengambil bayi ini dan mengadopsinya,"

Arthur diam sesaat. Ia tak ingin melihat istrinya sedih, menangisi kematian putri mereka. Ia harus mengambil pilihan ini."Baiklah, saya...saya...akan mengambil bayi ini,"

"Tapi, ada satu syarat. Orangtua kandung bayi ini tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui. Kami tak bisa memberitahukan identitas keduanya,"

Arthur mengangguk,"Saya mengerti. Yang terpenting adalah istri saya,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Reviewers, you brighten my day.**

**Ujianku sudah selesai. tapi, masih ada dua ujian lagi yang menunggu, huff. semua, aku mohon doanya supaya semua ujianku berjalan lancar dan tanpa hambatan dan hasilnya memuaskan serta seperti yang diharapkan. **

**mr .nsm's-lass-fonder : ide awal ini sebenarnya berasal dari diskusi dengan salah seorang teman tentang Harry Potter, awalnya hanya sekedar bercanda. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir bagus juga idenya. ****Dan dari diskusi kami itu, aku bisa menjamin bahwa Ginny bukan anaknya Voldemort/Bellatrix (kecuali kalau aku berubah pikiran). Dan aku juga menjamin _tidak akan_ada _R/Hr_ atau _H/G_.**

**Dan bagi kalian yang belum tahu(tapi aku jamin pasti ndak ada), Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Dan pastinya aku bukan JK Rowling. Kenapa? Karena kalau aku jadi Mrs. Rowling, nggak ada yang namanya R/Hr and H/G. Peace! :-) :-) :-)**

**Chapter ini mungkin nggak terlalu bagus. Tapi, bagus atau tidak aku mengharapkan review kalian. Please enjoy.**

**Jangan harap EYD-nya benar, kawan-kawan. Because I'm suck at that.**

* * *

><p>Satu September selalu menjadi hari yang paling dinantikan oleh Ginny. Tapi, kali ini Ginny menatap kereta yang akan membawanya ke Hogwarts tak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bagi Ginny lencana yang sekarang berkilat didadanya bukan keinginannya. Bukan keinginannya juga untuk berpatroli seluruh kereta ketika ia bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, membicarakan musim panas mereka.<p>

Ya, benar sekali. Secara mengejutkan Ginny telah diangkat menjadi Prefek. Ibunya luar biasa bahagia dan memeluk Ginny hingga rasanya seluruh tulang Ginny remuk. Dan pada malam harinya, Ibunya telah membuat acara makan malam khusus untuk merayakan hal tersebut ditambah hasil ujian OWL Ron, Harry dan Hermione.

"Sampai nanti, Harry," seru Hermione, walaupun Ginny tahu menjadi Prefek adalah keinginan Hermione. Tapi untuk sekali ini, entah kenapa, Hermione tampak tidak suka menjadi seorang Prefek.

"Sampai nanti," balas Harry murung.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, sobat. Ayo, Hermione, Ginny" ajak Ron, dan mendahului mereka. Hermione mengikutinya dengan enggan.

"Sampai nanti, Harry," Ginny menoleh ke arah Harry sekali lagi dan mendengarnya mendesah dan menggumamkan sampai nanti sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Menurut kalian siapa Kepala Murid tahun ini?" tanya Ron.

"Entahlah," jawab Hermione asal. Ginny bisa tahu bahwa pikrian temannya itu telah teralih ke suatu hal yang lain.

"Siapa aja asal bukan anak Slytherine," ujar Ginny.

"Ginny!" seseorang memanggil Ginny. Ginny menoleh dan melihat Luna Lovegood berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar, membawa setumpuk majalah ditangannya.

"Hei, Luna," sapa Ginny.

"Kau juga jadi Prefek?" tanyanya.

"Juga?"

"Ya," Luna mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah lencana Prefek.

Ron mendengus, berusaha menahan tawa. Ginny membelalakkan matanya ke arah kakaknya."Profesor Dumbledore mengangkatmu menjadi Prefek?" tanya Ron tak percaya.

"Ya, Ronald. Dia mengangkatku menjadi Prefek. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Ron membuka mulut ingin menjawab, tapi Ginny menatapnya, memperingatkanya untuk tidak melanjutkan apapun yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ayo, Luna," Ginny menarik tangannya dan mereka berjalan ke tempat pertemuan Prefek yang berada di kompartemen paling depan.

Beberapa orang Prefek sudah berada di sekitar kompartemen. Dan dari lagaknya, Ginny tahu kalau Kepala Murid belum datang.

"Ginny!"

Ginny berpaling ketika namanya dipanggil. Colin Creevey berlari ke arahnya, rambut coklatnya yang seiring waktu berubah kepirangan dipotong seleher.

"Syukurlah kau yang menjadi Prefek tahun ini, Ginny," ujar Colin girang sambil menunjuk kearah lencananya dan lencana Ginny bergantian, kamera muggle masih tergantung di lehernya. Colin adalah satu satu teman baik Ginny.

Ginny ingin membuka mulut untuk menanyakan kabar kawannya tersebut, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Prefek! Prefek! Berkumpul!"

Ginny melihat Cho Chang berjalan membelah kerumunan Prefek dengan seorang anak lelaki tinggi berambut coklat lebat dibelakangnya. Lencana Kepala Murid bersinar terkena sinar matahari didada mereka.

"Apa? Cho Chang?" seru Hermione tidak percaya,"Bagaimana cewek seperti dia bisa jadi Kepala Murid, sih?" ujar Hermione kesal, tangan ditekuk didepan dada. Matanya menatap Cho Chang dengan sebal.

"Ayo, Hermione," Ginny menarik tangan Hermione sambil menahan tawa. Siapa yang tahu Hermione bisa bersikap seperti ini?

Ginny masuk ke kompartemen tersebut, yang sudah didesain menjadi ruangan Prefek. Tempatnya luas dan ada bangku panjang yang bisa diduduki belasan orang. Mereka berlima mendapatkan tempat duduk paling ujung.

"Baiklah, para Prefek," ujar Cho Chang yang tampaknya akan terus mewakili si anak lelaki tinggi berambut lebat."Bagi kalian yang belum tahu. Namaku adalah Cho Chang dan ini," ia menunjuk ke arah anak lelaki tinggi berambut lebat,"adalah Cormac McLaggen. Kami berdua dipercaya menjadi Kepala Murid perempuan dan laki-laki untuk tahun ini. Nah, langsung saja ke pembagian patroli. Patroli jaga akan dibagi menjadi delapan kelompok, setiap kelompok terdiri dari dua prefek. Sehubungan karena prefek-prefek baru kelas lima masih hijau. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk menjadikan satu kelompok terdiri dari satu prefek kelas enam dan satu prefek kelas lima, untuk membantu prefek kelas lima menjalankan tugasnya. Jelas?"

"Jelas!" seru seluruh prefek bersamaan. Tapi, Hermione masih duduk diam kaku dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada.

"Baiklah. Kami sudah memilih secara acak siapa yang akan menjadi partner kalian. Aku akan memanggil nama kalian satu-satu dan menyebutkan digerbong mana kalian akan berpatroli. Setiap nama yang kupanggil harus mengangkat tangan.

"Gryffindor, Hermione Granger," Cho menatap Hermione. Dengan enggan Hermione mengangkat tangannya,"dengan Ben Zachary, Hufflepuff" seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang Ginny kenal dari kelas Ramalan mengangkat tangannya,"kalian akan ditugaskan digerbong tiga.

"Ron Weasley," Ron mengangkat tangannya,"dengan Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw," Luna mengangkat tangannya riang. Ginny mendengar Ron mendesah."Kalian akan ditugaskan digerbong satu.

"Hufflepuff. Susan Bones." Susan Bones yang Ginny kenal dari LD tahun lalu mengangkat tangan,"dengan Marvin Jacobs, Ravenclaw," seorang anak lelaki kurus berambut coklat mengangkat tangan,"kalian akan ditugaskan digerbong tiga bersama Hermione Granger dan Ben Zachary,"

"Ernie McMillan," Ernie McMillan yang duduk dipaling pojok mengangkat tangannya,"dengan Catherine Goodblood, Slytherine." Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang mengangkat tangannya,"Kalian akan ditugaskan digerbong satu bersama Ron Weasley dan Luna Lovegood.

"Ravenclaw. Michael Corner," Ginny melihat mantan pacarnya mengangkat tangan, berharap dalam hati bukan dia yang akan dipasangkan dengannya,"dengan Tobias Powell, Slytherine," Ginny melepaskan nafas lega ketika seorang anak lelaki bertubuh tegap mengangkat tangan,"kalian ditugaskan di gerbong dua.

"Lisa Turpin," seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang mengangkat tangan,"dengan Agnessa Walker, Hufflepuff," seorang anak perempuan kurus mengangkat tangan,"kalian akan ditugaskan digerbong ke-empat.

"Slytherine. Draco Malfoy," Malfoy mengangkat tangannya,"dengan Ginny Weasley,"

Apa? Ia harus tahan bersama si brengsek ular albino itu selama seluruh perjalanan?

"Ginny Weasley,"

Colin memukul siku Ginny,"Apa?" tanya Ginny sebal. Colin memutar bola matanya dan menunjukkan ke arah Cho Chang.

"Ginny Weasley," Cho Chang mengulangi.

"Oh," saking terkejutnya Ginny sampai lupa mengangkat tangan, cepat-cepat ia mengangkat tangannya dengan sebal.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Kalian akan ditugaskan dibagasi, untuk mengatur seluruh barang yang ada disana,"

Bagasi? Apa? Inikah tugas pertamanya sebagai seorang Prefek? Jadi buruh pengangkat koper?

"Pansy Parkinson," Cho Chang melanjutkan. Parkinson langsung mengangkat tangan,"dengan Colin Creevey, Gryffindor" Colin langsung lemas, ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan,"kalian akan ditugaskan digerbong dua dengan Michael Corner dan Tobias Powell. Baiklah, itu adalah jadwal patroli kalian. Sekarang, mulai bekerja!"

"Mati aku," gumam Colin.

"Mereka memasangkanmu dengan Malfoy?" teriak Ron.

"Aku tak percaya Cho Chang menjadi Kepala Murid. Siapa sih yang cowok itu?" ujar Hermione kesal.

"Kalian bisa tenang tidak?" seru Ginny.

"Halo, Weasley,"

Ginny menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanya Ron.

"Well, aku tahu pendengaranmu agak terganggu, Weasel. Aku ke sini karena aku dan adikmu ada tugas yang menunggu. Dan kau juga harus patroli dengan Lonny,"

"Hei, jangan panggil Luna seperti itu, dasar Ferret," Ron berdiri, mukanya berubah semerah rambutnya karena marah.

"Oh, membela pacar barumu, Weasel,"

"Diam, Malfoy," Ron mendesis.

Ginny langsung berdiri, mencegah perang terjadi,"Malfoy! Kita ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan,"

"Sampai jumpa, Weasel," Malfoy menyeringai ke arah Ron yang tampaknya sudah siap menyerang kapan saja."Jadi, apa kabarmu, Weasley?" tanya Malfoy ketika mereka berjalan dikoridor.

"Apa kabarmu, Weasley?" Ginny menirukan,"Ada apa denganmu, Malfoy?" tanya Ginny curiga.

"Apa? Aku hanya mencoba ramah,"

"Bersikap seperti itu dengan keluargaku tidak akan membuatmu ramah, Malfoy,"

"Kau tahu kadang-kadang kau tak bisa menahan godaannya,"

"Kau lebih ramah jika diam saja," ujar Ginny, mereka sudah mencapai bagasi, gerbong paling akhir. Bertumpuk-tumpuk koper dimasukkan begitu saja. Ginny mendesah, ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang lama dan melelahkan.

"Kenapa Kepala Murid menyuruh kita menata tempat ini?" gumam Malfoy kesal,"mereka bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, mereka sudah diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir. Kita harus menggunakan tangan,"

"Biasakan, Malfoy. Ayo kita kerjakan. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik," Ginny mendahului Malfoy memasuki bagasi dan mengambil salah satu koper berwarna coklat. Ginny mencoba menariknya, tapi terlalu berat. Kakinya tersandung sesuatu dilantai dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tepat ketika Ginny menutup mata, berpikir akan menabrak lantai, dua lengan kuat memegangi sikunya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, sepasang mata kelabu menatapnya. Ginny merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang ketika menatap mata itu. dan tubuhnya membeku.

"Terpesona, Weasley?"

Ginny sadar siapa yang akan memeganginya."Lepaskan aku," serunya.

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Malfoy tenang, melepaskan Ginny seketika itu juga. Membuat Ginny jatuh dengan bunyi debuman.

"Untuk apa itu?" seru Ginny kesal.

"Kau yang bilang suruh aku lepaskan,"

"Tapi, ini bukan maksudku-Uurgh!" Ginny berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya. Malfoy tertawa. Ginny tertegun, seorang Malfoy tertawa. Ia tak pernah melihatnya tertawa seperti ini. Dan Malfoy menertawakannya, dia, Ginny Weasley ditertawakan oleh seorang Malfoy. Rasanya tak terima."Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Ginny sebal.

"Kau lucu jika seperti itu, Weasley," Malfoy berhasil menjawab ditengah tawanya.

"Lucu, ya?" tanya Ginny,"Aku akan tunjukkan apa itu lucu," dan dengan itu, Ginny menghentakkan kakinya diatas kaki Malfoy.

"Ouch!" Malfoy melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki, tangannya memegangi kakinya yang telah diinjak Ginny.

Ginny tertawa,"Itu baru lucu," ia beralih ke arah koper-kopernya dan mulai mengambil satu koper, menatanya kesalah satu sisi gerbong.

Malfoy tampaknya sudah mulai pulih dari kesakitannya,"Aku kasihan dengan Dean Thomas, punya pacar sepertimu," ejeknya, menarik satu koper dari lantai dan menatanya disebelah koper yang sudah ditata Ginny.

"Dan aku kasihan padamu karena tak ada gadis yang mau menjadi pacarmu sehingga kau terjebak dengan si Parkinson itu,"

"Untuk info saja. Aku tidak punya pacar karena memang tidak ada gadis yang aku sukai. Dan Parkinson juga bukan pacarku. Jadi, tak ada istilah aku terjebak dengannya,"

"Ya, tentu saja," balas Ginny sarkatis.

"Banyak gadis yang suka padaku, kau tahu. Dan aku menolak mereka semua,"

"Coba tahun ini, setelah mereka semua tahu jika ayahmu masuk Azkaban. Mungkin anak-anak para pelahap maut pun menjauhimu,"

"Hei, jangan bawa-bawa tentang ayahku disini!" teriak Malfoy. Menatap Ginny tajam dan penuh amarah dengan mata kelabu itu. Ginny membeku.

"Aku..." hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

Malfoy berpaling, membelakangi Ginny,"Maaf aku berteriak seperti itu padamu. Hanya-jangan bicarakan tentang ayahku, oke, Weasley?"

"Maaf," Ginny bermaksud untuk berkata sedikit lebih keras, tapi kata itu hanya keluar berupa bisikan.

Malfoy tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia hanya berjalan menjauhi Ginny dan mulai menata koper-koper yang tersisa. Ginny, merasa bersalah tapi tahu tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan, mulai menata koper yang berada jauh dari Malfoy. Mereka bekerja dalam diam.

Satu jam kemudian, yang serasa puluhan jam bagi Ginny, akhirnya mereka selesai. Ginny berjalan ke arah Malfoy yang tengah memandangi pemandangan dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Mmm... lebih baik kita kembali," ujar Ginny perlahan.

Malfoy menatapnya, tersenyum,"Kau tahu, Weasley. Aku selalu berpikir kau cukup cantik,"

Apa? Ginny tertegun. Apakah Draco Malfoy baru saja berkata kalau dia cantik. Ginny merasakan mukanya memerah.

Malfoy berjalan melewati Ginny menuju pintu gerbong."Tapi..." Malfoy berbalik menatap Ginny dan menyeringai,"aku berbohong," ia tertawa,"lihat mukamu, Weasley. Kau memerah," dengan itu Malfoy berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

Ginny ingin sekali mengutuknya saat itu juga."Dasar Malfoy!" seru Ginny sebal,"lain kali akan aku balas dia,"

"Aku menunggu!" ujar suara dari luar, suara Malfoy. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tawanya yang membuat Ginny sebal luar biasa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

**Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah lama sekali nggak updet dan mungkin chapter ini nggak seberapa, dikit banget malah. Ini dikarenakan kurangnya inspirasi, atau Writer's block, ujian-ujian yang membuatku harus belajar dan sekarang dag dig dug nunggu hasilnya, dan beberapa masalah pribadi termasuk masalah keluarga. Mohon dimaklumi, para pembaca sekalian.**

**Kedua, _aku ingin berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah me-review, thank you so much and please keep review because you are my spirit, guys. thanks. _**

**Ketiga, bagi pembaca yang sudah membaca dua fanficku yang masih WIP, yaitu James Arlington and The Hidden Truth serta Sang Pewaris Ramalan, maaf sekali aku tak bisa melanjutkan kedua fanfic tersebut. tapi, bagi siapapun yang berminat untuk melanjutkan bisa menghubungiku lewat Private Message atau email ke (walaupun sudah ada di profilku) **

**Dan...mmmm...buat...**

**Wulandika : Ginny anaknya siapa ya? Harus nunggu ni, aku kan nggak mau ngasih spoiler. Tenang aja, waktu nulis prefek-prefek itu aku bosen minta ampun kok. aku sih mikirnya kan setiap asrama ada dua prefek kelas lima tapi pasti masih ada prefek kelas enam juga karena dibuku ke-enam Ron sama Hermione ninggalin Harry (sedihnya...). jadi kira-kira ada 16, tapi karena aku nggak tahu kelas tujuh masih ada prefect nggak ya... nggak tak adain, cuma Kepala muridnya aja. lagipula kelas 7 kan mau NEWT jadi harus siap-siap, kan/**

****mr .nsm's-lass-fonder** (alias upin ipin mania. he...he... peace!) : Karena ini dari POV-nya Ginny, jadi kita kan nggak tahu gimana perasaannya si Draco. Klu Ginny nikah ma Voldy, nanti jadi incest dunk. kasihan anaknya nanti kalau nggak mati mesti cacat. saya kan tak ingin menambah penderitaan di dunia yang sudah kacau ini (weile...)**

** kepada semua yang udah mau capek-capek review, thank you so much. ada Infaramona, Wulandika, jessica -d'akuma, **mr .nsm's-lass-fonde**r, el Cierto, yowkid, Sayaka Dini. **

**For J.K Rowling : I know Mrs. Rowling, Harry Potter is yours. Honestly...**

**Jujur HBP buku yang paling nggak kusukai dari semua novel HP. jadi jika banyak yang nggak cocok, maaf sekali.**

**Yours**

**Hroganash**

* * *

><p>Gelap. Semuanya gelap...<p>

"_Harry!"_

Mum?

Seseorang berdiri di tengah kegelapan, rambut merahnya berjuntai indah sepunggung.

_Mum?_

Sosok itu berbalik-

"_Jangan Harry! Jangan Harry!"_

-dan tersenyum. Wajahnya begitu familiar. Iya, benar. Itu...

_Mum!_

rambut merahnya... matanya yang persis seperti dirinya...itu

bukan. Kenapa dengan matanya? Ada apa dengan matanya?

Kenapa bukan hijau? Kenapa-

coklat-

Ginny.

"Harry!"

"Mmm...apa?"

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Ginny sambil menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Memandangimu seperti apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Ya seperti tadi,"

"Gin, kamu ngaco, deh. Aku nggak memandangimu seperti apapun," dan dengan itu Harry seperti mengirim pesan tak kelihatan dan tak terdengar supaya Ginny tutup mulut dan tidak usah banyak tanya sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian ke sepiring roti panggang dalam piringnya.

Ginny menatap Harry, mencari-cari apa yang salah dengan anak lelaki itu. jelas-jelas ia tadi menangkap Harry menatapnya. Karena tak bisa menemukan alasan apapun. Ginny mendongak dan menatap Hermione yang hanyak mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali ke buku Rune Kuno yang membosankan yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Ginny beralih menatap Ron sebelum menyipitkan mata jijik melihat Ron yang makan seperti seekor gajah kelaparan yang tak akan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Hei, Weasley,"

Ginny menoleh ketika nama belakangnya disebut, begitu juga Ron.

Malfoy tersenyum menyeringai, berdiri tepat didepannya. Ini membuat Ron, untuk sekali, melupakan makanannya, dan berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Malfoy?" Ron menggertak dengan gigi masih penuh makanan.

Malfoy mengerutkan hidung karena jijik,"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara, Weasel. Apa ibumu tidak mengajarimu hal itu,"

Ron terlihat tersinggung dengan perkataan Malfoy dan hendak menghajarkan mukanya sampai babak belur.

"Oke...oke..." Ginny berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Malfoy,"sebelum ada yang mati disini, Malfoy. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kalau malam ini ada patroli. Dan lihat," Malfoy mengipas-ngipaskan sebuah perkamen,"aku baru saja mendapatkan jadwal pasangan patroli dan tebak saja siapa yang menjadi pasanganmu..."

"Colin Creevey," lanjut Ginny penuh harap.

"_Gee_, Ginny. Kukira kau jauh lebih pintar dari si Weasel,"

"Hei!"

"Pasanganmu adalah aku," Malfoy tak menghiraukan protes Ron, ia mengambil tangan Ginny dan memberikan perkamen yang ia pegang ke tangan Ginny,"Dan jangan terlambat," dengan itu Malfoy berbalik pergi.

Ginny membuka perkamen yang berada di tangannya yang ternyata adalah jadwal patroli. Ia memberikannya pada Hermione.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Malfoy," ujar Harry,"kalian tahu tidak waktu-"

"Aneh, Harry?" tanya Ron sarkatis,"yang aneh adalah kau. Kenapa kau tidak membantuku?"

"Karena itu adalah tindakan yang tidak dewasa, Ron" jawab Hermione.

"Lagipula ia cuma memberikan jadwal patroli, kan?" ujar Harry sambil mengangkat bahu,"dia tidak cari-cari masalah, kenapa harus diributkan,"

"Hei," sapa seseorang.

Ginny menoleh dari pertengkaran ketiga sahabat itu dan menatap Dean Thomas yang tersenyum ke arahnya."Mmmm...Hei," balasnya.

Dean duduk disamping Ginny dan mencium bibir Ginny sekilas. Membuat tampang Ginny langsung berubah merah."Dean, kita di aula besar," bisik Ginny.

"Jadi?" tanya Dean.

"Jadi, jangan pegang-pegang adikku didepan mataku atau aku akan menendang pantatmu sekarang juga," jawab Ron yang sedang luar biasa kesal.

Dean langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah,"Maaf...maaf..bos,"

"Tak usah pedulikan Ron, Dean. Dia cuma cemburu karena nggak punya pacar," balas Ginny.

Muka Ron jadi merah,"Nggak."

"Ron, kemarin Lavender menemuiku dan dia bertanya apa kau sudah punya pacar," tiba-tiba Hermione membuka mulut.

Mata Ron sebesar bola, Ginny hampir saja tertawa,"Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Yap,"

"Sepertinya aku harus menarik ucapanku dong, Ron," seru Ginny.

"Aku tidak suka Lavender, kok," balas Ron.

Ginny tersenyum ketika menangkap Ron menerawang ke arah meja Ravenclaw dimana seorang gadis pirang tertentu tengah duduk dan makan sarapannya.

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa si hitam, kribo, jelek, Dean Thomas itu mencium Weasley?<em>

_Apa?_

_Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan itu. biarkan saja-_

_Tapi mulutnya menyentuh mulut Weasley. Mulutnya yang menjijikkan, berlendir, penuh kuman, penyakit, bakteri-_

"Hei, Draco,"

Sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya membuat Draco tersentak."Apa?" bentaknya kesal. Draco melirik ke meja Gryffindor lagi, Dean Thomas sudah menjauh dari Weasle. Huff...

"Tenang, Draco. Ini aku," Goyle menangkat kedua tangannya dan duduk disamping Draco."Kenapa kau memandangi..." Goyle mengikuti arah pandangannya,"Weasel?"

"Hei, jangan bawa-bawa dia. Weasel hanya untuk Ron Weasley,"

"Oh, jadi kita tidak bisa memanggil adiknya Weasel junior?"

Tiba-tiba Draco menarik kerah baju Goyle,"Sudah kubialng jangan libatkan dia, Goyle," gertak Draco. Goyle mengangguk. draco melepaskan kerah bajunya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Draco, apakah malam ini kita jadi?" tanya Crabbe yang duduk disebelah Goyle.

"Tidak, kita undur besok," jawab Draco dingin,"aku ada patroli malam ini,"

"Dengan si gadis Weasley?" tanya Crabbe,"kami pikir kau punya perasaan sama dia,"

"Bukan urusan kalian," desah Draco dan berjalan meninggalkan aula besar. Di pintu, ia menoleh dan melirik ke arah Ginny Weasley.

_Kami pikir kau punya perasaan sama dia._

Kata-kata Crabbe kembali ke pikirannya. Dia tidak boleh punya perasaan apapun terhadap targetnya. Dia tidak boleh teralihkan dari misinya. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengembalikan kehidupannya seperti dahulu.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. With this new chapter. **

**Once again I want to say thanks to my loyal readers, reviewers, everyone who had so kindly added me to be their favorite author and this story in their favorite list.**

**yowkid : Aku udah baca ulang kedua ficku yang lain. Mungkin suatu saat bisa aku lanjutin, jika ada inspirasi. Tapi untuk sekarang ini masih tetep dipause dulu kayaknya.**

**Disclaimer : I always admire Mrs. Rowling because she always makes me astounded by her everyword. I want to be like her someday. So logically, I am not her. And I will never ever own Harry Potter.**

**Maaf untuk EYD-nya. Aku selalu suka Bahasa Indonesia, tapi selalu punya masalah dengan itu.**

**I don't have much to say anymore, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ginny berjalan mondar-mandir di koridor lantai ketujuh, tempat biasanya anak-anak Prefek berkumpul. Semua Prefek yang berpatroli malam itu sudah pergi. Semua kecuali Ginny."Dasar Malfoy. Katanya suruh datang tepat waktu, tapi malah dia yang terlambat," Ginny membersut.<p>

Menunggu adalah pekerjaan paling tidak menyenangkan bagi Ginny. Dia lebih memilih disuruh lari maraton empat puluh kilometer daripada menunggu empat jam. Dan ketika menunggu, Ginny cenderung tak bisa diam. Berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang gila. Duduk beberapa detik, kemudian berdiri lagi, duduk lagi, dan seterusnya.

"Oooo, ada orang gila baru rupanya," tiba-tiba seseorang bersiul.

Ginny berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya ke arah Draco Malfoy yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringaian khasnya yang biasa. Ginny mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ketika berjalan ke arah Draco. "Malfoy! kau menyuruhku datang tepat waktu!" Ginny berteriak, menahan amarahnya sebiasa mungkin, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, sifat seorang Weasley tetap menang,"tapi kau malah datang terlambat!"

Malfoy langsung mengangkat tangannya di udara, menatap Ginny dengan kekhawatiran dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah,"Tenang...tenang...Weasley," Malfoy mencoba menenangkan,"oke, aku minta maaf. Crabbe dan Goyle tadi menghalangiku pergi. Mereka-" Malfoy tersandung kakinya sendiri dan hampir saja jatuh sebelum ia bisa menyeimbangkan diri,"mereka...mereka...um...memintaku mengajari mereka tentang-umm- Rune Kuno, ya itu dia. Dan aku bukan ahlinya, kau tahu, jadi butuh waktu yang lama," Malfoy berhenti sesaat, ketika Ginny berhenti berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya, menghentakkan kaki ke arahnya, sebelum menambah,"kau harus memaafkanku, Weasley. Ini masalah sekolah jadi...normor satu, iya nomor satu. Aku tak tega melihat mereka gagal ujian, apa kau tega Weasley?"

Tiba-tiba Ginny meledak tertawa. Malfoy memaksakan tawa ragu-ragu dan was-was,"Ha...ha...ha...ya...mmm..itu lucu? Ya, itu lucu kan?"

Setelah beberapa saat tawa Ginny mereda, ia tersenyum pada Malfoy,"Malfoy itu lucu sekali. Sangat konyol,"

Malfoy tertawa,"Ya...ya itu lucu sekali,"

Ginny masih mempertahankan senyumnya,"kebohongan yang konyol dan bodoh," lanjutnya.

Tawa Malfoy langsung lenyap,"Apa katamu?" tanyanya.

Senyum Ginny pun hilang,"Dasar Slytherine bodoh! Crabbe dan Goyle tidak ikut pelajaran Rune Kuno," teriak Ginny.

"Mmmm...bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Malfoy, menatap Ginny dengan khawatir.

"Karena otak mereka yang seperti udang itu mana bisa dimasukki Rune!" tiba-tiba Ginny mengangkat tongkatnya lagi dan meluncurkan kutukan kelelawar ke arah Draco.

Detik berikutnya hidung Malfoy sudah membesar, berubah berwarna hitam menjijikkan seperti kelelawar. Terdengar bunyi kain robek, dan di punggungnya muncul dua sayap kecil berwarna hitam. Kaki Malfoy terangkat ke udara ketika sayap mungilnya mulai mengepak cepat.

"Weasley! Tidak lagi! apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat hentikan-Aaaah!" Malfoy berteriak ketika sayap kecilnya membawanya terbang kesana kemari.

Ginny hanya tertawa, orang yang suka mengingkari apa yang dikatakannya harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Dan ini adalah salah satu hukuman itu. setelah berhasil mengatasi tawanya. Ginny mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Malfoy. Dan seketika itu juga, Malfoy jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi gedebuk. Melihat itu, Ginny jadi tertawa lagi hingga matanya berair.

"Ha...ha...ha..." Malfoy menirukan dengan sarkatis,"tertawa sesukamu, Weasley. Elephantus proboscis!"

Tawa Ginny berubah menjadi lenguhan panjang seperti suara gajah."Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ginny ngeri melihat hidungnya berubah menjadi belalai, walaupun suaranya terdengar samar-samar karena belalainya mencegah suara keluar dengan benar.

Malfoy tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dasar. Pikir Ginny dengan sebal, ia mengangkat tongkatnya. Hendak mengutuk Malfoy yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Cahaya keperakan muncul dari tongkat Ginny.

Malfoy melihatnya dari samping matanya. Dengan mengandalkan reflek seekernya yang telah dia latih. Malfoy menghindar ke samping. Dan cahaya itu melewatinya kemudian mengenai...Profesor McGonnagal.

"Aaah!" Profesor McGonnagal berteriak histeris ketika mulutnya berubah menjadi paruh burung berwarna orange. Profesor McGonnagal menatap Ginny dan Malfoy, dengan pandangan membuat Ginny lebih memilih neraka.

Profesor McGonnagal mengeluar tongkatnya dan menyihir mulutnya kembali seperti semula. Ginny lebih menyukai Profesor McGonnagal bermulut burung dari pada manusia. Karena ketika mulut itu membuka untuk mengeluarkan suara, rasanya gendang telinga Ginny berdarah.

"Weasley! Malfoy! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Profesor McGonnagal dengan muka merah. Dan Ginny bersumpah, ia merasakan uap panas keluar dari Profesor McGonnagal.

"Weasley yang memulainya, Profesor" Malfoy mengadu. Ginny membelalakkan matanya ke arah Malfoy. Tentu saja, si ular licik itu akan bilang begitu.

"Tapi sepertinya kau meladeninya, Mr. Malfoy," seru Profesor McGonaggal.

"Mmm...ya...mmm..."

Profesor McGonnagal tampaknya sudah berhasil menguasai amarahnya, ia mendesah dan mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Ginny dan dalam seketika belalainya hilang. Kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Malfoy, hidungnya kembali seperti semula dan sayapnya pun hilang meninggalkan lubang di baju dan jubahnya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada seragamku, Weasley," ujar Malfoy.

"Hei-"

"Diam!" sekali lagi Profesor McGonnagal berteriak,"Ini bukanlah sikap yang aku harapkan. Kalian berdua adalah prefek, teladan bagi murid-murid yang lain. sekarang, aku ingin kalian kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing dan besok kalian menemuiku di kantorku setelah makan malam,"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan tugas patroli kami, Profesor?" tanya Ginny dengan mata tertunduk.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan perang terjadi selagi kalian berpatroli. Sekarang, kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing. Jika aku mendengar salah satu pun dari kalian berada di luar asrama kalian masing-masing, aku akan-"

"Profesor, kami akan kembali ke asrama kami-" Ginny dan Malfoy berkata bersamaan. Ginny menatap Malfoy dengan sebal, dan Malfoy pun merespon dengan hal yang sama.

Profesor McGonnagal menyembunyikan senyumnya,"Baiklah, kembali ke asarama kalian masing-masing. Dan aku berharap menemui kalian di kantorku besok setelah makan malam,"

"Baik, Profesor," ujar Ginny dan Malfoy.

"Selamat Malam, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Weasley," Profesor McGonnagal kemudian berbalik, jubah zamrudnya berkubar sedikit ketika ia berbalik.

"Selamat malam, Profesor," balas Ginny dan Malfoy.

"Well, lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama kita masing-masing, Weasley. Semoga mimpi indah," ujar Malfoy, memberikan Ginny senyuman dan berbalik pergi.

"Semoga mimpi buruk, Malfoy," balas Ginny, entah kenapa jika didekat Malfoy ia selalu merasa sebal.

"Tapi, masih lebih indah dari mimpimu, Weasley," Malfoy melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di belokan.

Ginny menatap tempat terakhir kalinya ia melihat Malfoy dengan tidak percaya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengalami semua ketidak beruntungan ini? Ya tuhan! Astaga!

Ginny berbalik dan berjalan dengan gontai ke menara Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Setelah makan malam, Ginny berjalan ke arah kantor Profesor McGonnagal. Ia mengetuk pintunya sejenak. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara Profesor McGonnagal menyuruhnya masuk. Ternyata Malfoy sudah ada disana.<p>

"Kau terlambat, Weasley," Malfoy menyeringai.

"Dan aku terkejut kau tepat waktu, Malfoy," balas Ginny.

"Diam kalian berdua!" Profesor McGonnagal membentak. Ginny terkejut dan langsung diam. Menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan profesor McGonnagal."Baiklah," Profesor McGonnagal menarik nafas dalam-dalam,"aku yakin kalian belum saling meminta maaf dan memaafkan satu sama lain. jadi, Mr. Malfoy, minta maaflah pada Miss Weasley dan begitu juga sebaliknya,"

"Profesor-" Ginny mencoba protes.

"Minta maaf," Profesor McGonnagal menegaskan.

Ginny menghela nafas,"Kau duluan, Malfoy," ujarnya sebal.

"Hei, kau yang memulainya. Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf padamu duluan?"

Ginny membuka mulutnya lagi, ingin membalas Malfoy. Tapi Profesor McGonnagal memotongnya,"Cukup kalian berdua. Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Diwaktu yang sama minta maaflah pada satu sama lain,"

Ginny masih menatap Malfoy dengan sebal,"Maafkan aku," ujarnya bersamaan dengan Malfoy.

"Nah, seperti itu kan lebih mudah," Profesor McGonnagal menghela nafas,"hukuman kalian adalah membersihkan ruang tropi. Malam ini juga harus selesai, aku tidak peduli betapa lama waktu yang kalian butuhkan. Tapi aku percaya, jika kalian terus menerus seperti ini pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang jauh lebih lama. Mr. Filch sudah menunggu kalian diluar dan akan mengawasi kalian selama hukuman,"

"Baiklah, Profesor McGonnagal," ujar Ginny dan Malfoy bersamaan.

"Kalian boleh pergi," Profesor McGonngal melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu. Dimana Ginny berjalan ke arah pintu tersebut dengan senang hati.

Benar juga, Mr. Filch sudah menunggu diluar ruangan Profesor McGonnagal, menggunakan senyum menyebalkannya yang biasa."Baiklah kalian berdua, ikuti aku." Filch mengantarkan mereka menuruni tangga, menuju ruangan tropi yang penuh debu karena berbulan-bulan tak ada murid yang kena hukuman memberishkannya. Filch menyerahkan dua lap putih ke arah Ginny dan Malfoy."Kalian tidak boleh menggunakan sihir. Oleh karena itu, aku akan menyita tongkat kalian untuk sementara. Ini adalah lap dan pembersih. Aku ingin setiap inchi ruangan ini bersih dan semua pialanya mengkilap ketika aku kembali. mengerti?" Filch mengulurkan tangannya.

"mengerti," Ginny dan Malfoy menjawab. Dan dengan enggan Ginny menyerahkan tongkatnya. Filch merebut tongkat Ginny dengan kasar, sebelum tersenyum ke arahnya senang. Ia pun mengambil tongkat Malfoy dengan cara yang sama.

Filch mengantungi dua tongkat itu di saku jubahnya,"Ayo Mrs. Norris. Kita pergi dari sini," kucingnya mengeong setuju dan keduanya perlahan keluar dari ruangan tropi.

"Betapa hebatnya sihir itu!" desah Malfoy kesal sebelum mengambil pembersih dan mulai membersihkan salah satu piala emas.

Ginny mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mengambil pembersih yang masih tersisa dan mulai membersihkan salah satu piala juga,"Kau rajin sekali, Malfoy,"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, kan?" balas Malfoy,"ini atau harus terus bersamamu lebih lama," ia melanjutkan sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kau pikir menyenangkan melihat wajahmu yang seperti vampir itu selama berjam-jam,"

"Dari yang kudengar vampir mempunyai pesona fisik yang luar biasa, lho..."

Ginny tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar, bisa-bisa si Malfoy jelek ini bicara seperti itu. karena tak punya tongkat Ginny menginjak kaki Malfoy bahkan lebih keras dari pada ketika dalam kereta. Piala yang dipegang Malfoy langsung jatuh berkelontangan di lantai sementara wajahnya menjadi merah menahan sakit."Aaah!" Malfoy langsung memegangi kakinya,"kenapa sih kau terus menginjak kakiku, Weasley?" teriak Malfoy.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu membuatku kesal dan memberiku alasan untuk menginjak kakimu, Malfoy?" Ginny balik bertanya.

"Oke..oke...dengar..." Malfoy tampaknya sudah bisa menguasai dirinya,"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua secepatnya. Dan aku yakin kau pun begitu. Maka dari itu," Malfoy mengulurkan sebelah tangannya,"damai?"

Ginny menatap mata Malfoy sejenak, waspada jika ada udang dibalik batu. Karena tak bisa menemukan apapun, Ginny perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menjabat tangan Malfoy. Entah kenapa, ketika Ginny menyentuh tangan Malfoy, ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitiknya, seperti aliran listrik yang bertengangan sangat rendah."Asal kau tak akan pernah menyinggungku, mempermainkanku dan semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluargaku selama ini."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan pernah melakukan semua itu lagi,"

"Damai," Ginny mengangguk, dan melepaskan tangan Malfoy, walaupun rasanya ia tidak ingin. Keduanya memusatkan kembali konsentrasinya pada piala-piala berdebu di rak.

"Jadi, Ginny, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku terlambat kemarin? Alasan yang sebenarnya?"

"Karena kita sedang dalam gencatan senjata bukan berarti kita bisa saling memanggil nama depan, _Malfoy_," ujar Ginny tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari piala yang tengah ia bersihkan.

"Well, kupikir kita bisa menjadi teman,"

Ginny menatap Malfoy,"Kau ingin kita menjadi teman?"

"Ya," Malfoy mengangkat bahu,"aku tak pernah punya banyak teman sebelumnya,"

"Benarkah? Lalu ada apa dengan semua anak Slytherine yang selalu mengikutimu seperti ekor itu?"

"Mereka bukan temanku," Malfoy kembali menatap pialanya,"well, tidak lagi semenjak ayahku masuk Azkaban,"

Ginny mengamati Malfoy. Malfoy mencoba untuk tidak tahu Malfoy tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya."Jadi, kenapa kau terlambat kemarin, _Draco_?" tanya Ginny. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman, ia bisa melihat Malfoy berubah. Mungkin ia bisa merubah Malfoy menjadi Draco.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Ginny tidak percaya. Ginny merasa mukanya memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah pialanya.

"Well, ibuku kemarin datang menemuiku," jawab Draco.

"Pasti berat bagimu dan ibumu," ujar Ginny perlahan,"mengenai ayahmu maksudku,"

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar menyukai ayahku. Yang berat adalah kenyataan bahwa aku harus kehilangan banyak hal karena ayahku dipenjara, aku bahkan tak diundang ke acara Slughorn itu, masih untung jabatan prefekku tidak dicopot."

"Setidaknya itu mungkin bisa merubahmu dari orang brengsek yang arrogant seperti kau dulu,"

"Aku tahu. Mungkin saja..." Draco menatap ke kejauhan. Seandainya saja dia bisa...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Aku punya firasat kalau chapter ini lumayan jelek. cuma firasat. tapi... please _review_ (berlutut, menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca, please...please...please...)**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu besar berukiran. Didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali benda-benda, mulai dari sepatu hingga lemari. Lemari...

Draco berjalan ke arah lemari tersebut, memasukkan sebuah apel ke dalamnya. Draco menunggu selama beberapa detik sambil mengucapkan mantera yang telah ia pelajari musim panas lalu, atau tepatnya terpaksa ia pelajari. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum membukanya dan mengulurkan tangannya, disana, apel ditangannya, tampak seperti telah digigit.

Draco mengigit bibirnya ketika menyadari apa artinya, tangannya mengenggam apel tersebut hingga apel itu hancur lebur. Draco jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia bingung. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa tidak mampu.

Ia bingung karena apa yang dilakukannya menentang apa yang diinginkannya hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah jika ia tak melakukan hal tersebut, ia merasa bersalah pada ayahnya terlebih lagi pada ibunya. Dan ia merasa tak mampu melakukan tugasnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika dia gagal, apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kegelapan padanya, pada keluarganya?

Kenapa ia harus menculik Ginny?

Kenapa Ginny?

Draco mulai tidak mengerti. Apa hubungan Ginny dengan semua ini? Apa Pangeran Kegelapan ingin menggunakannya sebagai umpan?

Umpan untuk apa? Untuk Potter.

Jika ia menginginkan Potter, kenapa harus Ginny? Kenapa bukan temannya si Weasel atau si Granger. Draco yakin mereka berdua lebih berharga bagi Potter.

Atau umpan untuk keluarga Weasley?

Kenapa juga Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkan keluarga Weasley? Menggulingkan Pemerintahan? Yang benar saja.

Persiapan untuk membunuh Dumbledore sudah siap. Semua sudah siap, tinggal kapan akan dilaksanakan. Tapi, sebelum ia melaksanakan hal tersebut. Ia harus mencari tahu kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkan Ginny Weasley. Ia tak bisa menyerahkan gadis itu begitu saja. Tak bisa. Ia harus tahu alasannya.

Atau ia ingin mencari alasan untuk tidak menyerahkan Ginny Weasley?

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berubah pikiran.

* * *

><p>Ginny berjalan dengan riang, menggumamkan lagu Christina Werbeck yang sering didengarkan ibunya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di tengah jalan. Kenapa ia harus senang? Seharusnya ia sedih, hari ini ia bertengkar hebat dengan Dean. Kenapa?<p>

Cuma karena Dean menuduh Ginny tidak membantunya masuk dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Katanya Ginny memihak Harry. jujur, Dean hebat. Tapi, tiga anak lain yang dimasukkan ke tim Quidditch jauh lebih hebat. Mungkin Dean cemburu pada Harry.

Ginny menghela nafasnya. Dean, Dean, Dean. Ginny tak pernah menyukai Dean lebih dari teman. Ia hanya tak bisa menolak Dean. Tak tega, itulah alasannya.

Ginny kembali berjalan. Masuk memikirkan Dean ketika tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk dilantai marmer.

"Hati-hati, Ginny," ujar orang tersebut.

Ginny mendongak dan melihat Draco Malfoy tersenyum ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Ginny balas tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Draco yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Kau seperti banyak pikiran?" tanya Draco, memandanginya,"Kenapa? Dean Thomas?"

Ginny mengerutkan kening,"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu,"Gosip menyebar dengan cepat. Kau mau kemana?"

"Patroli tentu saja! Jangan bilang kau lupa," seru Ginny.

Draco hanya tersenyum,"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Aku Cuma mengetes kalau kalau kau yang lupa. Sekarang kita mulai saja patrolinya,"

Ginny tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hubungannya dengan Draco berubah dengan cepat. Dari musuh bebuyutan hingga sekarang, dimana Ginny bisa menyebutnya sebagai salah satu teman baiknya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar sedih karena pertengkaran hebatmu dengan Thomas, ya?" tanya Draco,"Kau sepertinya benar-benar menyukainya,"

Ginny menggeleng,"Tidak, sebenarnya aku Cuma menyukainya sebatas teman,"

Draco menatapnya,"Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya jadi pacarmu?"

"Ah, aku cuma nggak tega. Maksudku, pertemanan kami bisa hancur, kan?"

"Lalu setelah pacaran kemudian putus, apa hubungan kalian tidak lebih hancur?"

"Kau benar kurasa," Ginny menjawab dengan sedih,"Aku Cuma tidak percaya saja. Kami bertengkar karena dia tidak masuk tim Quidditch. Dia tidak masuk tim Quidditch dan menyalahkanku karena aku masuk. Kemudian ia menuduhku selingkuh dengan Harry dibelakangnya, karena itu aku masuk tim Quidditch,"

"Tapi, kau benar-benar menyukai Potter, kan?" tanya Draco, ada nada aneh dalam suaranya yang tak bisa dijelaskan Ginny.

Ginny tertawa,"Tidak, kok. Tidak seperti itu lagi. aku hanya menganggap dia seperti kakakku,"

"Benarkah?" Draco mendongak dan menatapnya.

Ginny mengangguk dan memperhatikan Draco menghela nafas lega."Lagipula aku tahu Harry menyukai gadis lain. ia Cuma tidak berani mengatakannya. Dan si gadis itu begitu tidak peka hingga tak menyadari jika Harry menyukainya,"

"Biar ku tebak, mmm...Granger, kan?"

Ginny menatapnya,"Granger? Bukan darah lumpur?" tanyanya.

"Granger," Draco menegaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah..." Ginny tersenyum, Draco memang benar-benar sudah berubah,"mungkin kau akan mulai memanggilnya Hermione. Tapi...ya, seperti itulah,"

"Apa kakakmu tahu? Si Weasel maksudku, sepertinya dia menyukai Granger."

"Kau memanggil Hermione, Granger. Tapi masih memanggil kakakku Weasel,"

"Apa? Itu cocok buatnya,"

Ginny memikirkan ini sejenak,"Mungkin juga kau benar, Draco," ujarnya.

"Jadi, Weasel menyukai Granger, kan?"

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapa-siapa atau Ron akan membunuhku," Ginny berbisik,"Sebenarnya Ron menyukai Luna,"

"Luna Lovegood?" tanya Draco tak percaya,"Anak kelas enam Ravenclaw yang agak sinting itu kan? Loony Lovegood?"

Ginny memukul bahu Draco,"Anak Ravenclaw yang sinting itu kebetulan saja teman baikku, Ferret,"

Draco tertawa sambil memegangi bahunya,"Maaf...maaf. tapi, jujur saja. Weasel dan Loony. Mereka bakalan jadi pasangan yang sangat serasi,"

"Menurutku mereka akan _benar-benar _jadi pasangan serasi,"

"Itu karena seleramu aneh,"

Ginny menatap Draco,"Apa kau bilang?"

"Memangnya apa yang aku bilang?" tanya Draco.

Ginny menyipitkan matanya,"Kau bilang kalau seleraku aneh, Ferret"

"Aku bilang seleramu aneh, tapi mungkin saja kau benar. Maksudku, jika mereka memang saling menyukai, mereka akan jadi pasangan yang serasi, setidaknya itu bagi mereka. Dan aku tak punya hak untuk menghakimi mereka,"

Ginny terkejut dengan jawaban Draco,"Bagus juga, Draco. Dari mana kau tahu hal seperti itu?"

"Ibuku. Ibuku selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu. mungkin karena ia tidak pernah memiliki hal seperti itu. seorang lelaki yang benar-benar mencintainya,"

"Ibumu menikahi ayahmu,"

"Ayahku? Memangnya ayahku pernah mencintai ibuku. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan. Ayahku benar-benar orang brengsek jika kau tanya aku, dia selalu bersikap kasar pada ibuku. Membuatnya menangis setiap malam,"

Ginny memperhatikan Draco sesaat. Draco tidak menatapnya, matanya jauh menerawang kedepan seakan pikirannya tidak sedang disitu."Lalu," ujar Ginny perlahan,"apa kau masih mau ayahmu bebas?"

Draco menatap Ginny, pandangan matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Ginny merasa tak suka melihat pandangan itu."Ibuku mencintai ayahku. Dia ingin ia bebas. Aku tak mengerti ibuku. Ayahku adalah orang brengsek yang selalu mengkasarinya, tapi ibuku masih tetap saja ingin ia kembali,"

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar menyayangi ibumu, Draco,"

"Ibuku adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki di dunia. Kau tahu tidak, Ginny?"

Ginny mengerutkan kening,"Tahu apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku memperhatikan kakakmu. Dia itu sepertinya membenci kehidupannya. Karena dia miskin, dengan kakak-kakak lelaki yang mungkin, baginya menyebalkan," Draco tersenyum dan mencubit hidung Ginny,"dan adik perempuan yang jauh lebih menyebalkan,"

"Draco!" Ginny memukul bahu Draco sekali lagi. draco tertawa, yang membuat Ginny tak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Tapi, dia beruntung punya kalian semua," Draco melanjutkan ketika tawanya mereda,"Aku mau mengorbankan semua uangku jika aku bisa, untuk mendapatkan lima kakak laki-laki dan seorang adik perempuan,"

Ginny merasakan hatinya luluh,"Draco..." ia menggenggam tangan Draco, meremasnya perlahan.

"Tapi, aku tak akan mengorbankan sepeser knut pun kalau aku hanya mendapatkan adik perempuan sepertimu," Draco kembali tersenyum,"bahkan aku nggak mau jika gratis,"

"Draco!" Ginny berteriak kesal,"Aku juga tak menginginkan kakak sepertimu. Nggak ada orang yang mau,"

"Maaf," Draco tersenyum.

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Tapi, tidak boleh diulangi lagi,"

"Tidak akan kuulangi lagi," Draco mengangkat dua jarinya, isyarat berjanji,"Janji,"

Ginny mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Draco mengikuti disampingnya."Draco, apa kau tak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Ginny menunjukkan ke bawah mata Draco yang kehitaman, kontras sekali dengan warna tubuhnya yang pucat,"Jelas sekali,"

"Baiklah, Ibu Penyembuh. Aku memang akhir-akhir tak bisa tidur. Puas?"

Tiba-tiba Ginny meletakkan tangannya didahi Draco,"Draco badanmu panas!" teriak Ginny khawatir.

Draco tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Ginny, membimbingnya menjauh dari dahinya yang berkeringat,"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jujur. Mungkin tanganmu yang terlalu dingin,"

"HEI!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang Ginny kenali,"Jauhkan tanganmu dari adikku!"

Ginny menoleh, menatap Ron yang mengangkat tongkatnya ke arah Draco dengan marah, Luna berada disampingnya,"Jangan berlebihan, Ron!" Ginny memutar bola matanya,"Draco sakit,"

"_Draco sakit_?" Ron berteriak ngeri, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luna Lovegood,"Kau dengar itu, Luna? _Draco sakit_?"

"Ron!" Ginny berteriak.

"Ginny, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan Malfoy? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Draco? Kau membiarkan ular ini mempengaruhimu, Ginny,"

"Ginny, kurasa patroli kita sampai disini saja. Aku tak ingin mendengar Weasel berteriak-teriak. Ia membuatku sakit kepala," ujar Draco pelan, melalui gigi-giginya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"Draco, kau sakit. Kau harus ke Rumah Sakit," Ginny memaksa.

"Aku-" tapi Draco tak berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika ia terjatuh ke lantai marmer.

"Draco!" Ginny berlutut disampingnya, merasa takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Ginny mengecek suhu tubuhnya lagi, kali ini ia yakin tangannya tidak terlalu dingin. ginny menatap Ron,"Cepat bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit!" teriak Ginny.

"Kenapa juga aku harus mau membawa dia ke rumah sakit?" tanya Ron sebal.

"Ronald, bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Kau tak ingin membuatnya mati disini, kan? Lagipula, _aku_ tak ingin dia mati disini," ujar Luna.

Ron mengambil nafas panjang,"Oke," ujarnya enggan sebelum berjalan ke arah Draco dan mengangkatnya. Membawanya ke rumah sakit sekolah. Ginny mengigit giginya ketika mengikuti Ron. Berharap Draco akan baik-baik saja.

Seperti sudah tahu jika akan ada pasien baru, Madam Pomfrey sudah menunggu dimejanya."Weasley, taruh dia di tempat tidur,"

"Yang mana?" tanya Ron.

"Yang mana saja!" teriak Madam Pomfrey tidak sabar,"cepat,"

Ron akhirnya meletakkan Draco diranjang paling dekat yang bisa dicapainya. Segera saja Madam Pomfrey mulai mengecek Draco.

"Ayo kita kembali," Ginny bisa mendengar Ron berkata. Tapi ia tak berpindah dari posisinya, berdiri di belakang Madam Pomfrey seperti batu."Ginny," Ron mendesis sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya,"ayo kita kembali,"

"Kau kembalilah dulu, Ron," ujar Ginny, tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, setidaknya sampai ia tahu Draco baik-baik saja.

Ron sepertinya akan berkata sesuatu tetapi Luna menarik tangan Ron,"Ayo, Ronald. Kita kembali saja dulu," ajaknya.

Perlahan Ron mulai melepaskan pergelangan tangan Ginny dan walaupun tampak enggan ia mengikuti Luna keluar ruangan, menatapnya sekilas sebelum menghilang di pintu. Tepat saat itu, Madam Pomfrey sudah selesai mengecek Draco.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Madam Pomfrey?" tanya Ginny khawatir.

"Mr. Malfoy hanya kelelahan, aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Satu atau dua hari istirahat dengan ramuan yang tepat akan membuatnya jauh lebih sehat dari pada sebelumnya. Aku akan menyiapkan ramuannya," Madam Pomfrey mulai mencari ramuan untuk Draco.

Ginny berjalan ke arah Draco, memegangi dahinya, merasakan panas mengalir ke tangannya. Draco tampak begitu damai, walaupun sedang sakit. Tangan Ginny berjalan ke arah pipinya yang kemerahan karena panasnya. Membelainya lembut."Ternyata kau cukup tampan, Draco Malfoy," bisiknya tak sadar.

"Permisi Miss Weasley," tiba-tiba Madam Pomfrey menyelanya dengan segelas ramuan ditangan. Ginny mundur dengan enggan dan membiarkan Madam Pomfrey meminumkan gelas itu ke mulut Draco."Miss Weasley," ujar Madam Pomfrey begitu selesai,"kau tak boleh berada di luar asrama diatas jam malam,"

"Aku prefek, Madam Pomfrey,"

"Aku tahu," ia menunjuk lencana didada Ginny,"dan Mr. Malfoy adalah partnermu, kan?"

Ginny mengangguk.

"Kau bisa kembali ke asramamu tanpa menyelesaikan jam patrolimu ketika partnermu sakit, Miss Weasley,"

"Bagaimana jika aku menyelesaikan jam patroliku disini, Madam Pomfrey?" tanya Ginny penuh harap.

"Uh-huh," Madam Pomfrey menggeleng,"tak ada murid yang datang berkunjung diatas jam malam. Peraturan sekolah. Sekarang aku harus mengusirmu keluar,"

"Madam Pomfrey," Ginny memohon.

"Kau bisa mengunjungi pacarmu besok, Miss Weasley,"

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Ginny teriak.

"Baiklah.. baiklah..." Madam Pomfrey menggelengkan kepala sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'pengayangkalan' dan 'dasar anak muda'."Besok kau bisa mengunjungi Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. Aku tak akan membiarkannya pulang sampai lusa. Aku rasa ia butuh banyak istirahat,"

Sadar telah kalah Ginny menghela nafas,"Baiklah, Madam Pomfrey," desah Ginny, ia menatap Draco sekali lagi sebelum menggumamkan,"Selamat Malam," kepada Madam Pomfrey dan berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit.

Ginny berjalan ke menara Gryffindor tanpa benar-benar menyadarinya. Kakinya otomatis memimpinnya berjalan kesana ketika pikirannya berada jauh di Rumah Sakit Sekolah.

**Please Review**


End file.
